You're the sunshine of my life
by Tanja
Summary: A different kind of Rain King. Mulder & Scully and some mood control


Title: You are the sunshine of my life Author: Tanja E-mail address: voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl Spoilers: Rain King Rating: G Category: S, R Keywords: MSR Summary: Mulder and Scully and some mood control. 

Archive: This story can be posted anywhere, just keep my name and e-mail on it, and I'd love to hear! 

Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully aren't mine, they belong to CC, 1013 and Fox. The song is from Stevie Wonder, I don't know him, so I couldn't ask him, but thanks for writing such a beautiful song. 

Author's note: Please don't kill me if you don't like the story. I haven't seen Rain King yet, I only have the script, so please be kind for me! It was not my intention to write the same story as Rain King, the story is related to it, so a few scenes are the same, but in other ways its different. Traci, thanks for your great comments on the story! 

You are the sunshine of my life (1/1) 

I should have seen this coming. I should have known that something like this was going to happen. 

THE STORY 

It all started two days ago. I arrived in the office, thinking that it was going to be a nice and quiet day. Finish a couple of old reports, maybe an autopsy, and then go home early for a quiet evening. Boy was I wrong. 

When I arrived, Mulder was there already, obviously looking for some papers, which of course he would never find between that mess of him. He turned around when I walked in, looking at me with those beautiful hazel eyes, laughing that wonderful smile. 

"Hey Scully, guess what, we are going to Kroner!" 

"Kroner, Mulder, what the hell is Kroner?" 

"Kroner, Scully, is a small town in Kansas" 

"What the hell are we going to do in Kansas?" 

"Oh the mayor of the city, Jim Gilmore, called me because he needed some help" 

"Help with what?" 

"Oh, they are having some problems with somebody, but look we've got to go now or we will miss our plane. I'll tell you more on the plane o.k.?" 

What else could I do then follow him, good thing I always keep an overnight bag in the trunk of my car. Mulder pulled this trick a couple of times before so nowadays I'm prepared. There wouldn't have been time to go home and pack. We both drove to the airport in our own cars and met there. 

We checked in and went on board of the plane. Unfortunately we weren't seated next to each other because the plane was full. Mulder was sitting 2 rows in front of me. I hate flying, but I even hate it more when I'm sitting next to somebody I don't know. Well nothing to do about that, I just hoped that we were going to have a calm flight. 

But of course we didn't, we were 1/2 an hour on our way when we got into turbulence, a lot of turbulence. Mulder turned his head around to see how I was doing. Obviously not to well, because he got out of his chair and walked to me, a worried look on his face. 

"Are you alright Scully?" 

I wanted to say yes, but my head was saying no instead. 

Mulder turned to the person next to me. "Excuse me sir, would you mind trading places with me? My wife doesn't like flying and ..," He didn't even have to finish his sentence, the man got up, saying that it would be no problem at all. 

When Mulder sat down I looked at him, trying to smile. "Your wife???" 

"Hey, I had to make up something!" 

"Thanks Mulder", I whispered softly and at the same time the plane got into an area of turbulence again. 

Mulder saw the look on my face and pulled me to him, his arms around me, and I couldn't have felt safer than at that moment. 

But still, I was happy when we landed 2 hours later. When we got out of the plane we were welcomed by Jim Gilmore, who assumed that I was Mulder's wife. Funny, that word seemed to come up a lot lately. I quickly told him that I was Mulder's partner, thinking that I wouldn't mind at all being something more then that, but they didn't have to know that. 

Since Mulder hadn't told me exactly what this case was about, I asked Gilmore. 

"Well we have a few problems with the Rain King" 

"The Rain King, what is that?" 

"Daryl Mootz, a local fella who says that he can make rain, and he charges people money for that." 

He handed Mulder a leaflet, which Mulder obviously had seen before, because he didn't even look at it, he gave it to me directly to take a look at it. 

I still didn't understand the problem. So I asked. 

"He can make rain, but we believe that he's now causing the drought, to earn more money." 

"Oh", that's all I could say about this. You know, every time I think that the last case was the weirdest case we've ever worked on, Mulder surprises me with a case that's even weirder. 

I gave Mulder a look, which he returned with a look of innocence, and we followed Gilmore to the car. He brought us to our motel and left. After I unpacked I walked through the door to Mulder's room. 

Mulder was lying on his bed, zapping from channel to channel with the remote control. 

"You really believe this whole nonsense story Mulder?" 

He turned away from the television and looked at me, thinking for a moment, then said: "Yes, why not?" 

"Because, because ..", great now I don't even know why not. "Because people can't make it rain, we can't control nature, nature controls us, it's always been like that and that will never change" 

"We'll see about that Scully", with that Mulder got up from the bed and walked out the room, waiting outside for me to follow him. And I followed him, of course I did, don't I always? 

We talked to various people about Daryl Mootz, and had to come to the conclusion that it was all fake. We also talked to the weather man, Holman Hardt and to a woman called Sheila Fontaine, who obviously liked Mulder a lot. She was almost drooling over him. 

Driving back to the motel, Mulder was thinking, I can always tell when he's doing that, he figures out his theory, thinks about it for a while and then tells me. 

"Scully", see now it's coming. 

"Yes Mulder?" 

"Want to know what I think?" 

, of course I didn't say that, I just said: "Sure, go ahead Mulder" 

"Well I think that you're right that the whole story about Daryl Mootz is made up" 

I know that's not everything, there's a but coming. 

"But?" 

"I think that Holman Hardt is the one who controls the weather" 

"Why do you think that?" 

"Well, you saw what happened when we were there didn't you, it was raining outside, then Sheila Fontaine came in and outside the sun started to shine" 

"Mulder that was just coincidence!" 

"I don't think so, I think that Holman's mood has an influence on the weather, when he's happy the sun shines, when he's not it rains or storms" 

"Mulder, I ..", I wanted to interrupt him, but he stopped me. 

"Wait, that's not all" 

"Oh" 

"I think that this is happening, because Holman is in love with Sheila" 

"O.k., so let me get this straight, his love life is controlling the weather!!??!?" 

"Yes!" 

"And you want me to believe that?" 

"You don't?" 

"No of course not, what do you want to tell Skinner if we get back, don't worry Sir, everything is going to be alright as long as this guy gets a love life!" 

"Sounds good to me" 

By that time we were back at the motel. "Mulder this isn't an X-file, I'm going to have some sleep and tomorrow morning we'll take the first plane back". 

With that I ended the discussion and walked into my room. When I woke up, I saw that Mulder had gone out, but he left me a note. 

Scully, 

Holman called, he wanted to talk to me, don't worry, I'll see you at the airport. 

Mulder 

I looked out of the window, to discover that all I could see was fog. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Mulder's number. 

"Mulder" 

"Hi, it's me" 

"Scully, don't worry, I'm on my way to the airport" 

"Take your time, I don't think that our plane will be leaving any time soon" 

"Why not?" 

"Well, just take a look outside, haven't you seen that fog, our plane isn't going to leave now!" 

All I heard was silence for a few seconds, I guess Mulder was checking out the fog. Then "Holman!" 

"Holman? Mulder, what's wrong?" 

"Holman is causing the fog, because he doesn't want us to leave" 

"Why not?" 

"Because he wants me to give him advice" 

"What kind of advice?" 

"Dating advice" 

I had a hard time not to laugh. "From you!?!?" 

"Yes from me, is that so strange?" 

"Well, considering the fact that you haven't been on a date, in I don't know how long .." 

"I'll talk to you later Scully." And he hangs up the phone on me. Did I say anything wrong? 

THE NEXT DAY 

Everything turned out alright between Sheila and Holman. They are together and happy. Obviously Mulder gave him a good advice. Because this case is solved, we had wanted to leave today, but our plane didn't leave. This time because of a storm. We are in the hotel, waiting for a phone call which tells us that the plane will leave. 

I look outside, and with a sigh I lay down on my bed. I hear the television in Mulder's room. I am lying there, thinking of all the things that have happened in the last few days. Thinking of Mulder, and me, and us together (which we are not of course). Before my mind drifts of in one of those daydreams of me and Mulder together, the door opens and Mulder walks into my room. 

"Hi Scully" 

"Hi Mulder" 

"You know Scully, I've been thinking" 

"About what" 

"Well if Holman's mood really controls the weather, why is it then that right now it's storming outside. He has Sheila, the sun should be shining now!" 

"I have no idea Mulder, maybe it was all coincidence, and he can't control the weather at all" 

"So what would the weather be like, if your mood would control it?" 

I look at him, and wonder what the hell this is all about. "I don't know, why do you want to know?" 

"I just wondered" 

"Well I'll tell you, if you tell me first what the weather would be like, if your mood would control it" 

"The sun would always be shining" 

"Never rain or snow or fog?" 

"Never" 

"Why not?" 

"Because when you're with me, it could never rain, the sun is always shining when you're around" 

"Oh", usually I always know what to say, but right now I'm speechless. Suddenly I realize that Mulder moved a lot closer to me, before I know he leans down and kisses me. All I can do, is kiss him back, after all this is all I always wanted him to do. 

When he stops, I look up at him, to see him smiling. "So Scully, you're going to tell me now what the weather would be like if your mood controls it?" 

I return the smile. "Like the sun would never go down in the evening" We just stand there looking at each other for a while. Then the phone rings. I walk to it, and pick it up. 

"Hello?" 

"Agent Scully?" 

"Yes?" 

"Your plane will leave in about 1 hour." I look outside and see that the sun is shining again. 

The End 

You are the sunshine of my life That's why I'll always be around, You are the apple of my eye, Forever you'll stay in my heart. I feel like this is the beginning, Though I've loved you for a million years, And if I thought our love was ending, I'd find myself drowning in my own tears . You are the sunshine of my life, That's why I'll always stay around, You are the apple of my eye, Forever you'll stay in my heart. You must have known that I was lonely, Because you came to my rescue, And I know that this must be heaven, How could so much love be inside of you? You are the sunshine of my life, yeah, That's why I'll always stay around, You are the apple of my eye, Forever you'll stay in my heart . (Background)... Love has joined us, Love has joined us, Let's think sweet love -Stevie Wonder - 

O.k. what did you think of it? Feedback please? voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl More stories can also be found at http://www.angelfire.com/oh/xfshippers/index.html 


End file.
